


May I Have This Dance?

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Blushing, Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smile, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: At one of the host club's event dances, Tamaki asks Kyoya to dance to change it up a bit. Seeing Kyoya Ootori smile is something that truly makes doing anything worthwhile.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 33





	May I Have This Dance?

Kyoya glanced up from his book to look at Tamaki.

The blonde was staring out absentmindedly at the girls dancing with the other hosts.

Kyoya was curious on why Tamaki wasn’t out on the dance floor, mingling with the girls, but he wasn’t going to press him.

Unfortunately, Tamaki caught Kyoya’s staring.

Quickly, he tried to bury his head back in his book, but he couldn’t escape Tamaki.

“Hey Mommy~” He drew out, sliding in front of him to catch his attention.

“Yes Tamaki?” Kyoya responded blankly.

The charcoal haired boy had to admit, he was a little surprised when Tamaki gently pulled the book down from Kyoya’s face so he could meet his eyes.

“Would you care to have this dance?”

That wasn’t something that Kyoya would have ever expected him to ask, especially when the dance floor was full of lovely ladies that would have loved to have a dance from the Prince, but he felt compelled to say yes.

“If you would like, Daddy.”   
He saw a small grin appear on Tamaki’s face at the use of the goofy nickname that he had appointed to himself.

Tamaki held out his hand and Kyoya took it.

The two walked out to the dance floor together, and took each other's hands.

Tamaki moved his hand to Kyoya’s waist and Kyoya did the same to Tamaki’s shoulder.

They could feel the watchful eyes of many of the girls, and as Kyoya began to hesitate a little, Tamaki pulled him close and gently nudged Kyoya’s foot.

The raven haired boy took a deep breath before giving Tamaki a little nod.

The two slowly began to fall in sync to the rhythm of the waltz.

They began to twirl across the dance floor, letting the world slowly melt away.

Kyoya didn’t feel scared of the people around him anymore.

He didn’t see the eyes anymore.

All he could see was Tamaki’s smiling face and sparkling eyes.

He couldn’t help it.

Slowly but surely, a smile began to spread across Kyoya’s face.

It was such a rare sight.

The rest of the Host Club, who had previously been dancing with others, were now watching them together.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kyoya-Senpai smile before.” Haruhi commented.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever really seen him genuinely smile either.” Hikaru agreed.

“Same here, I didn’t know the Shadow King could smile.” Kaoru nodded.

“Kyo-Chan looks so happy don’t you think Takashi?” Honey mused.

Mori gave a small yet confirming noise.

Tamaki had finally noticed Kyoya smiling, and he felt his heart filling with joy.

Kyoya was someone that was almost impossible to get through to, but yet here he was, dancing confidently with Tamaki in front of the whole school, a smile on his face.

When Kyoya saw Tamaki staring at him in pure bliss and awe, the blonde swore that he saw Kyoya start to blush.

“Thank you Tamaki,” Kyoya muttered quietly.

Tamaki beamed harder.

“Anything is worth it to see you smile.”

This time, he could see that Kyoya was definitely blushing.

Kyoya Ootori was truly blooming, all because of this boy.

To him, he meant the whole world.


End file.
